It is often necessary to empty a tank by connecting a drain hose to it and running that hose to a floor drain or other acceptable drain site. An example of where this occurs might be in connection with the use of a floor scrubbing machine such as is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,310. Such scrubbers carry tanks for holding clean scrubbing solution before it is applied to a floor and soiled solution picked up from a floor that has been scrubbed. A problem sometimes arises as to where to store a drain hose between uses, and in floor scrubbers this has been especially true. There seems to be no good place to put them. In the past they have been secured to the outside of the machine with spring clips, but the clips get bent out of shape easily and the hoses are subject to damage from bumping nearby objects as the machine moves around. Commonly one end of a hose is permanently attached to a drain fitting at the bottom of a tank and for storage its free end is elevated above the liquid level in the tank to prevent dribbling out of the end of the hose between uses. In the case of soiled scrubbing solution recovered from a floor the suspended dirt in the liquid tends to settle in the bend where the hose curves upward and the hose may become plugged. Then a steel rod pushed into the hose to clear it may punch a hole in it. In general it has been a situation begging for improvement.